ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Intergalactic Gladiator Part 1
Intergalactic Gladiator is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Kevin has heard about an illegal fighting tournament with as prize a spaceship called The Megacruiser. They both know what that means. When they discovered that The Army of Animo and the Forever Knight participate, it left them no choice. Plot Kevin storms the room in, saying he got bad news. He tells Ben and Gwen about a tournament. A fighting contest of crooks with as winners prize, a spacecraft. After he reveals the name of the spacecraft. It's called the Megacruiser. He also got a contestants-list. Four members of The Army of Animo are participating, even as the forever Knights. Andreas and P'andor are also participating, just as the bounty hunters: Sunder, Macrok and Vladis. They will need to participate too, to prevent that TAOA or TFK wins. Letting the bounty hunters win is also not really an option. They are capable of selling the spacecraft to them. Arriving on the FAS (Fighting Arena Satelite) they are ready. There's only place for two more contestants, so Gwen can't fight. She need to pay 20 credits (Intergalatic currency, it equal to $ 75) She contacts the plumbers telepathic and take place on the tribune. There's not much public yet, but she sees two Forever Knights talking to eachother. Meanwhile, Ben and Kevin are meeting the other contestants. P'andor stated to be happy to see fight them in the arena. Andreas is just happy to see them again. The host shows himself and seems to be Slix Vigma. He states his happy to see so much violent brutes and ask them to fight well. Then he shows who will fit, who in the first round. Four groups at a time will fight and the arena is rotating so the crowed can see every battle good. Kevin fight in the first group and against an Irotias called Ferrox. He defeats him no-time by ring-out. Ben fights against the Bounty Hunter Vladis and transforms in Viper. As Viper, he wraps around Vladis but Vladis bites him. He punchs Viper several times and blows a icy wind to him. He reacts by spitting in his face and so blocking his view. He grabs Vladis and throws him out the ring. Vigma comments that Ben plays dirty and he likes it. The second round must Kevin fight Frankenwolf. Frankenwolf gets fast the upper hand in the duel and hangs Kevin out the ring, asking him if he has any last wishes. Kevin answers: "Yeah, that you had the punchline." Frankwolf don't understand what it means and looses his grip. Kevin touches the metal pieces of Frankenwolf's arm daggers and hit him hard in the face with a mace hand, kicks him KO. Ben must fight in the second group against a ferious creature called Genomorph. Ben transforms in Humungousaur but isn't strong enough to overpowerd Genomorph. Genomorph lifts Humungousaur up and is ready to throw him the ring out. Ben transformed rapidly in Ultimate Humungousaur. Genomorph is surprised and leaves Ben the opportunity to use his missiles. This knocks out Genomorph. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance